The Chair
by aggiegirl11
Summary: Modern P&P One-Shot. Will Darcy discovers an easy way to meet and talk to Elizabeth Bennet one Friday night.


The Chair

Author's Note: I've never written a Pride and Prejudice fic (so I'm not sure how well this is going to turn out), but boredom and George Strait's 50 Number One Hits inspired this one-shot. I'm sure this has been done numerous times for different stories (after all, it is a great song), but I don't think I've ever seen it associated with P&P. I don't own P&P or the George Strait song that was the inspiration for this piece of shameless fluff. Words in italics are original lyrics from The Chair by George Strait. Thanks for reading!

Elizabeth Bennet sighed deeply as she flipped her cell phone shut after another failed attempt at reaching her sister. She then pushed a wayward dark curl back into place as she scanned the dance floor and the surrounding tables for Jane's blonde hair or Charlie's tall frame. She didn't see either of them, so she took a seat at the closest empty table to wait. Elizabeth had never seen this many people at this particular bar, but then again she wasn't exactly a Friday night regular. She usually preferred staying in with her friends or going out to larger clubs on the weekends, but this place was a particular favorite of Jane's new boyfriend Charles Bingley and therefore she had agreed to meet up with them for drinks and dancing. A slight smile graced her lips as she thought about how happy Charlie had made her sister over the last month. Her reflection was soon interrupted by a deep voice.

"_Excuse me, but I think you've got my chair._" The tall, dark haired stranger said from his standing spot next to the table.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry." Elizabeth said as she moved to remove herself from his chair.

"That's alright; the other seat isn't taken if you still want to sit. _I'll be glad to share._" He said with a smile.

"Thanks." She replied, sitting down across from him.

"I'm Will Darcy by the way." He said extending his hand once she had settled into her new seat.

"Elizabeth Bennet." She returned as she placed her hand in his. "Is it always this crazy here?"

"_Yeah, it's usually packed here on Friday nights._"

"Well, I'm glad you were willing to share your table then." Elizabeth said smiling brightly at him.

"Elizabeth, _do you think I could drink you a buy?_" Will asked, blushing as he realized his slip of words.

Elizabeth giggled as he rephrased his question. "_What I mean, is could I buy you a drink?_"

She just nodded her ascent, as she was slightly taken aback. She hadn't flirted with or accepted a drink from a man since her last relationship had ended poorly. Will walked to the bar to get their drinks and when he returned she greeted him with a polite, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. So what brings you out tonight? Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yes, my sister and her boyfriend actually." She answered.

Will released a breath he hadn't known he was holding when he realized she wasn't waiting on a boyfriend of her own. "That makes two of us then." He said. "I'm waiting for my best friend and his girlfriend."

"So Will, do you know the name of the band entertaining us this evening?" Elizabeth asked trying to make light conversation.

"No," Will returned. "_But, they're good aren't they? Would you like to dance?_"

"Sure." Elizabeth said, feeling herself drawn to him.

Will led her out to the dance floor as the band began to play a cover of a popular slow song.

"I love this song." Elizabeth said quietly as Will held her.

"I like this song too." He returned grinning down at her. "Do you think I could drive you home later, if you don't find your sister and her boyfriend that is?"

"I wouldn't want to put you through any trouble." Elizabeth said as she felt Will tighten his hold on her and they continued to move to the music.

"_I don't mind at all._" He returned softly.

"You know Will, I think I really like you." Elizabeth murmured before she even had a chance to think about what she was saying. He gazed at her for a moment and she colored, mortified that she had voiced her thought out loud.

"_I like you too, and to tell you the truth, that wasn't my chair after all_." Will said kissing her cheek. "I just wanted an excuse to talk to you."

"Elizabeth!" A voice called when the song had ended.

"Who's that?" Will questioned as he released Elizabeth from his grasp.

"My sister and her boyfriend Charles Bingley."

"Wait, Charles Bingley is your sister's boyfriend?" Will inquired, stunned.

"Yeah, why?" Elizabeth asked, a perplexed look crossing her features.

"Charles Bingley is the best friend I was waiting for." Will answered locking eyes with her.

Elizabeth laughed. "Well, that makes things easier doesn't it?"

Will didn't answer with words immediately as he leaned in and kissed her. "Yes, I would say it does."


End file.
